More Than Okay
by CrystalHeart40
Summary: Vincent finds a friend and more with his neighbor Amy.


Disclaimer I do not own the rights to anything pertaining to A Crime. Including their characters, plot or dialogue. I have merely borrowed them for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

More Than Okay

For Amy

Amy heard the knock on the door and stumbled out of bed. She knew who it would be before she even got out of the bedroom from the barking coming from the other side.

"Just a sec, I'm coming!" she called as she moved toward the door.

"Hey Amy." Vincent smiled kind of sheepishly as he took in her disheveled appearance. "I'm real sorry to wake you on your day off, but Alice never came home last night, and I was hoping you could watch Vikki for me today?" He looked so hopeful and apologetic that Amy really didn't have the heart to say no. Besides, she genuinely liked both the man and his dog.

"Sure Vincent. You know I don't mind watching Vikki. We're buds." She smiled down at the dog as he came forward and nudged her hand looking for a pat.

"Well, I really appreciate it. Alice and I have been fighting a lot and Vikki has been nervous and I hate leaving him alone when he's worked up and has a race coming up." He fidgeted nervously himself as he spoke, and Amy's heart went out to the man who had lost so much.

"Vincent, I meant what I said. I don't mind. Anytime you need me to watch him, just ask. And if you need to talk?" She smiled as he glanced back up at her through his longish hair. "I'm always here for that too." She finished her thought and stepped back from the doorway, picking up a cigarette from the end table and lighting it, allowing him entrance to her apartment.

Vincent nodded his head and stepped into her living room. "I appreciate that Amy. Sometimes I do need someone to talk to, and Alice isn't exactly around much anymore." He sighed and looked down at his dog that seemed to be his lifeline sometimes.

"Well, like I said, anytime. You know my work hours as well as anybody and when I'm not working, I'm usually here doing something. You're always welcome." She watched him as he looked back up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Amy. I might just take you up on that." She was actually a bit surprised by that, but didn't let it show. The thought of him spending some time with her, even just as a friend to talk turned her insides to jelly.

She took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "So, is there any special instructions for me or should Vikki and I just wing it?"

"He's fine. Just make sure he doesn't get too excited and feed him this for lunch." He handed her a bag and bent down to pet and hug his dog again. "Thanks again Amy. You don't know how much it means to me to know there is someone around I can actually depend on." He touched her shoulder briefly and let his hand slide down her arm before pulling it back altogether, and leaving the apartment.

Amy felt a flutter of excitement as she closed the door and ground out her cigarette.

* * *

Amy struggled to get the door open quickly and managed to grab the phone before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" She spoke breathlessly as she kicked the door closed and then unhooked Vikki's leash so he could go lay down.

"Hey Amy? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Vincent's voice came through the line sounding a bit off, and Amy was surprised to hear from him so soon.

"No, I just got back in from taking Vikki for a walk and was trying to catch the phone before it stopped ringing. What's up?" She sat down on the sofa next to Vikki, lit a cigarette, and patted his head.

"Well, I was wondering, you said that anytime I wanted to talk I was welcome…Right?"

"Of course. I meant it."

"Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if I stopped by this evening? I mean, I got to stop and get Vikki anyway, but I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in having dinner or something? I could pick something up and bring with me." He sounded a bit unsure and a lot nervous, but Amy was ecstatic.

"Well sure. I don't mind at all. I hadn't decided what I was going to cook for dinner anyway."

"Oh, well, great then. I'll grab something and be by around 5." He seemed more at ease now, but Amy was anything but.

"Okay great. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and sat there wondering where this had come from. When Vikki nudged her hand, she jumped and realized that she was zoning out. She had let her cigarette burn completely down unnoticed. "Oh boy, you startled me! I guess we need to pick up around here, don't you think?" Vikki gave a yip and tail wag and followed Amy to the kitchen where she started cleaning up.

* * *

Amy was ready at 5 but just barely. She had wondered at first if she should dress up, but quickly nixed that idea. After all, he wanted to talk, he said. He was just bringing dinner, so he wouldn't feel like he was monopolizing her time. He was a really nice guy. Still, she didn't want to look like a slob, so she put on clean jeans and a sleeveless blouse and just a hint of makeup. She looked casual, but not grungy.

She was just sitting down on her sofa, when he knocked on the door. "Hey Amy, its Me." he called. She let him in and he handed her the bags of food he brought so he could lean down and greet Vikki who had bounded to the door with great enthusiasm to greet his master.

She moved into the kitchen with the bags and began to pull the containers from them and prepared to transfer the food onto plates. She was just reaching up into the cabinet when she heard him.

"Oh hey, you don't have to dirty any dishes on my account." Vincent had come up behind her without her hearing him and already being a bit nervous, Amy jumped and stumbled backward. Her fall was broken by a firm chest and strong arms that quickly wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that." Vincent spoke in her ear and she turned her head to see his face nearly touching hers.

"Oh, I'm the one that's sorry! I didn't hear you and lost my balance. I didn't mean to fall into you." She got her feet beneath her and turned, pulling away just a bit as she did so. Vincent held on to her for just another moment before letting go, and Amy caught her breath as she gazed at him so close.

He took a deep breath and stepped back smiling. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just picked up some burgers. Is that okay?"

She turned back to the counter on shaky legs and again started to lay out the food. "Yes, of course. I'm not picky. I love not having to cook once in a while." They took their plates and moved back into her living room.

Vincent paused to give Vikki a small baggie of kibble he produced from his pocket. At her look, he smiled, "I stopped at home and got him something too. So he wouldn't feel left out." He looked embarrassed, but she thought it was really sweet that he cared so much for Vikki.

"I think it's great. He is a very sensitive dog, you know. I can tell that he takes in everything going on around him."

"I'm so glad you get that. Alice likes him and everything, but to Alice he's just a dog. But he is my friend and companion. Vikki is more than just a dog to me." His passion when he talked about him lit up his face and Amy realized that while she had always thought him handsome, when he looked like this, he was beautiful.

He blushed when she didn't say anything right away, and looked down at the dog that now lay at his feet. "Well, it may be silly to some people, but Vikki and I, we have this connection. My late wife bought him for me on the same day she died. Vikki was what saw me through for a long time."

Amy smiled at him and reached over to place her hand on his. "I don't think it's silly at all, and you were very lucky to have Vikki to care for, to help you get through that. There is nothing wrong with loving him just because he's a dog, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it." She was rewarded with one of the rare smiles he flashed at her. She turned back to her food quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed her reaction to him, but when she looked up again, he was studying her intently, having seemingly forgotten the food on his plate.

"What?"

"You really mean that don't you?" He seemed surprised.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't, Vincent."

"You surprise me sometimes. You are so frank and honest. I don't see that in a lot of people anymore. Seems like now days, everyone just wants to see what they can take from you. But you have always been willing to help me out and you have never asked me for anything." He was looking at her in a puzzling way, as if he were trying to figure her out.

"It's what friends do for each other, Vincent. I haven't asked for anything in return, but I hope that if I ever need a friend to talk to, that you would be willing to listen." She placed her plate on the coffee table, and slid back in her chair, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"I think I could do that. At the very least, I could do that." Vincent spoke softly, still watching her intently, studying her every move as he spoke.

Suddenly, he placed his plate on the table as well, and leaned forward, running his hands through his hair. "I am just so tired." He spoke without looking at her and she had the impression that he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "I need some advice. I need to find a way to ask Alice to leave without hurting her too badly." He dropped his hands, and the abject misery on his face made Amy's heart hurt.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. What happened?" She leaned forward, mirroring him and placed her hand on his knee.

"Don't be. It's been a long time in coming now, but every time I try to bring it up, she makes me feel so guilty, that I just let it drop. Every time she gets drunk or high, she blames me for making her unhappy. I can't take it anymore. I'm not even sure if I ever really loved her, but we were very close for a long time. She saw me though a bad place and I am grateful to her for that, but she seems to think that I owe her. She throws it up in my face all the time and I feel like I'm suffocating. I don't know what to do."

"Well. That's a tough one, isn't it?" Amy leaned back in the chair and puffed out her breath.

"Ah hell, I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I need to take care of my own problems." Vincent sighed and moved to stand.

"No, wait." Amy got up as well, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stay. I want to help. I was just thinking about whether or not I should be giving you advice on your love life. That is something personal, you know, and I don't want to influence your decision on what you should do. I'd hate to tell you to do something that you would regret later." Vincent stared at her for a few seconds, not saying anything at all, and then he suddenly leaned in and brushed her lips with his very softly.

"Thank you." He whispered, his breath washing over her face, his lips still so close she could feel the air they stirred as he spoke. She didn't even realize she had moved until she felt her lips connect with his. Although still soft, this kiss lingered a bit. As Amy pulled away, their eyes met. Amy could see both the question as well as the desire in his eyes. She knew that her own mirrored his.

"What about Alice?" Amy whispered to him. She didn't really want to know the answer, but she needed to ask the question. Give him a chance to back off now, before things went too far.

"Alice and I have been over for a while now. I just haven't been able to get her to see it. I don't even know why she still hangs around. She doesn't seem to like my company and I think she is seeing someone else already, anyway. I don't care, but I really want her to move out and get on with her life so I can get on with mine." As Vincent spoke, he slowly wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, drawing her into him. She laid her head on his chest and felt his nose brush the hair near her temple, feeling his breath on her face. She couldn't believe this.

"Amy?" Vincent breathed against her, "Do you want me to leave or stay?" Amy looked up into his eyes again.

"I want you to stay."

He smiled briefly and bent to kiss her again. This kiss was passionate and full of promise. It heated her blood and set her heart to racing. His arms held her tightly against him and his hands roamed up and down her back as if he couldn't get enough of her.

She moaned as he began to trail kisses along her jaw, to her ear, and down the length of her neck. His hands trailed down her back and continued on, to grasp the curve of her ass. He pulled her into him, and she could feel his erection pressed against her. She bucked her hips, causing him to groan and step back.

She felt bereft at the absence of him immediately, but soon forgot it, as he began to unbutton her blouse and slowly slid it down her shoulders. His eyes roamed over her and his hands followed as he slowly explored her. He stepped into her again, leaning down to kiss her shoulders before removing her bra straps. She stood still, trembling at his touch, just waiting to see what he was going to do. He unfastened the closure on the front of her bra and opened it with an almost spiritual reverence. His eyes worshiped her. The intensity of it set her blood on fire. It broke the almost trance-like state she was in. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Then, she stepped in against him again and kissed him firmly, mating her tongue with his with a ferocity that surprised even her. He didn't seem to mind, as he answered her, kiss for kiss, in intensity. She felt his hands open the snap of her jeans and tug at her zipper. She immediately began on his as well. After a moment, they broke apart again and finished removing their clothing before coming back together.

Vincent sat down on the sofa, pulling Amy into his lap as he did so. She straddled his lap and leaned over him, her hands combing through his hair. He suckled at her breasts as his hands kneaded her buttocks. When he slid one hand between them and into her wet folds, she quivered in ecstasy. Already, bolts of electricity were shooting through her like crazy. She was building fast.

When he slid his fingers into her and began to rub her clit with his thumb, she slipped over the edge. Holding his head to her breast, she fisted his hair in her hands as she rode out the first waves of pleasure rocking her. After a moment, she took a deep breath and looked at him. He was looking up at her, watching her face intently. She smiled at him and bent her head to capture his mouth with hers.

He groaned against her mouth as she lowered herself just enough to brush the head of his cock straining to reach her. She held herself just above him, slightly touching, but just out of reach. She could feel his hips buck up toward her and he grabbed her hips and lowered her onto him.

She rocked her hips as they came together and he hissed through clenched teeth, "Easy Amy. God! Hold on, or you're gonna make me cum right now." He was trembling with the effort to restrain himself, and Amy felt a sense of euphoria at the power she welded over him at the moment. She slowed her movements and leaned forward, licking and kissing first one nipple, up and across his collarbones, to the other nipple. She raised her head and saw he was watching her, his eyes darkened and his lids heavy with desire.

He didn't move and she began to slowly kiss and lick her way back up his chest, over the base of his throat, and along the side of his neck. When she reached his ear, she leaned in and whispered to him, "What is it you want, Vincent? Tell me. How do you want me?" She kissed his ear and ran her tongue along the shell of it as she thrilled at the sound of his breath catching in his throat. He had to clear his throat before he managed to speak, "Turn around." he said hoarsely. She looked at him and saw his eyes were now closed and his forehead was sprinkled with perspiration. His breathing was ragged, and Amy smiled as she moved to do as he asked.

"Like this?" She asked over her shoulder as she lowered herself back onto his lap, this time facing away from him.

"Yeah, like that." He ran his hands up and down her back, rubbing her shoulders, and then sliding them down to press his thumbs into the small of her back and move them back up again. He fisted her hair, and pulled her head back so he could kiss and suck at her neck. She moaned as he palmed her breast with his other hand and continued his ministrations.

Amy felt herself building up to another release soon and she arched her back, pressing her backside into him. She rubbed against him several times until she felt his hips buck and his cock twitch. Only then did she raise herself up and impale herself on his quivering member. "Oh shit! _Fuck_! Amy!" Vincent ground out with his head thrown back. He grabbed her hips matching her bump and grind to his thrusts. As his thrusting got faster and faster, Amy leaned down, placing her hands on the floor, changing the angle and friction of their joining.

As moan after moan began to escape from her mouth, Vincent's hands gripped her hips harder, holding her firmly to him, as he frantically bore into her. Her scream as she reached her peak, seemed to jolt him to his own, and they fell over the edge of the abyss together, both screaming out the name of the other.

As they came down off the high, Vincent grasped Amy's shoulders and pulled her back up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She melted into him, her head falling back against his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss her temple. She could feel him tremble and knew that she was as well.

"Oh my God Amy, that was amazing." Vincent breathed into her hair as he kissed her again and again.

"You were amazing, Vincent." She mumbled, turning her head enough to look at him. He smiled at her and dropped his own head back onto the sofa.

After a moment, Amy moved to leave his lap, and Vincent tightened his hold on her. "Where're you going?" He asked raising his head to look at her. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her touch and she reveled in the feeling it gave her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to grab the throw off the back of the sofa to pull over us. I thought we might want to get a little more comfortable. Unless of course, you need to go?" She looked at him, waiting to see what he would say.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, unless you want me to leave?" he looked worried and she shook her head.

"No. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me." He relaxed at her words, and they lay down as he pulled the throw over them.

"Vincent?" Amy hated to say anything to spoil the mood, but she had to ask. "Is this a onetime thing, or is this something real?" She raised her head off his chest and looked at him.

"If you'll have me, Amy, I don't want it to be a onetime thing. I want to be with you. I have for a while now, but didn't know how you felt about me." He looked at her warily, unsure of her answer.

"I've been in love with you for a while now, didn't you know?" Amy teased him. He smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want to be with you too."

Vincent released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding until that moment. "Good. That's settled then."

"Is it? What about Alice? You still haven't decided what to do about that."

"Yes I have. It's been over for a long time. It's time to make it formal. If she refuses to move out, then I will."

Amy traced a pattern on his chest with her finger. "You know, you could just move in here." She watched her hand as she spoke, deliberately not looking at him.

Vincent reached down and lifted her head with his hand. "You would be okay with that?" He searched her face. _When was the last time someone did something for him?_ She wondered. "Yes, Vincent. I would be more than okay with that. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." He smiled and kissed her gently again.

As he lay back down, he murmured in her ear. "I think _we_ are going to be more than okay, Amy." He felt her smile against his chest as they drifted to sleep together. He felt a weight lift off of him that he hadn't even known he was carrying.

By

Crystal Helms


End file.
